A Missing Piece
by JanaiLove
Summary: Peter's back with his greatest adventure yet with Jane's daughter, Sarah, the Lost Boys, Captain Hook and more. The longer Sarah stays, the more convinced she is that Neverland is her home and the more convinced Neverland is she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

In the distance two stars twinkled and lit the night sky with a small light.

For a split second the second star shone even brighter.

Only if you were to look through a telescope would you see the sudden trail of golden sparkles and the darkened figure of a boy.

"C'mon Tink!" the flying boy called back to the golden trail.

_Okay Peter you win! Just slow down!_

They flew through the busy streets of London sticking to the shadows past the smoke, towering buildings and Big Ben if Peter remembered correctly.

The distance between the golden trail and Peter was getting more pronounced by the second.

"Ha! Told you I was faste- hey…what's that sound?"Peter said as he stopped by a window.

The golden light shot past the boy at the unexpected stop.

It came to a screeching halt and the light started to turn bright red.

_It's just a piano, let's go!_

"Yeah yeah, in a second." He whispered his emerald green eyes intent and sparkling as he peeked through the window looking for this "piano".

With this statement, the golden light sighed and zoomed back to Peter's side. As it got closer it was obvious she was a pixie fairy. Her elegant wings beat together like a humming bird's and she was practically dripping pixie dust into the surrounding air. Her other features were strictly female with long blond hair pulled into a small bun, womanly curves, and huge blue eyes rimmed with long black eyelashes that formed shadows on her golden cheeks. Well, her cheeks would've been golden if she weren't turning redder as the minutes passed. Her eyes at the moment were practically boiling with halfway concealed jealousy.

A girl, around fifteen by Peter's guess, was sitting at a wooden thingy polished to perfection. Beautiful music seemed to pour out of it and he guessed this was the "piano". Her fingers slowly danced across the keys as she sang. Peter didn't bother listening to the words; he was awed just by the girl's soft, gentle, voice in harmony with the lullaby she was playing.

_C'mon Peter! I'm not risking you bringing Jane back to Neverland _again!Tinkerbell sighed.

Seeing the fairy's irritation, he decided not to make her angrier. He really wasn't in the mood to hear her rave and yell at him all night.

"Alright, alright…wait, Jane?" Peter asked, excitement making his eyes twinkle. He completely forgot his fairy Tinkerbell's mood and turned back to the window.

Peter looked back and for the first time, he noticed the double windows leading to the nursery room that he had climbed through so many times before. He looked harder and realized the child did have a resemblance to Jane; The same delicate nose and neat, straight bangs that hung a little past her eyebrows. Her hair was the same chestnut color, but it hung to her mid back…maybe Jane decided to grow her hair out. Her head was down so he couldn't see the eye color to confirm it was her…

_Peter Pan! Either you leave willingly or I will _drag_ you out of-hmmph hmph! _

Outrage was clear on the fairy's face and that only made her tinker louder. Peter was certain that if her mouth was uncovered some of the things she would say would NOT be kid friendly.

The girl had looked up, having somehow heard Tinkerbell's tinkering voice. To humans, it sounds like a little bell.

Just before the girl looked up, Peter had snatched Tinkerbell and moved to the side of the window. As soon as the girl looked up, Peter saw Jane's blue eyes. A few moments later he heard the window open and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her lean out. He was just about to confront her and surprise his old friend with a visit when she spoke.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" the girl asked.

Peter gasped

That is NOT Jane, but if it isn't her, who is it?

"Oh well." The girl said, closing the windows once again.

Curiosity had him decide to wait for her to sleep. He soon realized she would be up for a while seeing as it was only 8:15 according to the clock on her wall and Peter Pan was not known for patience.

"Let's go to Kensington Gardens Tink."

He released his fairy once they were deep inside the park. As he expected, she had some less than comforting things to say to him.

_How DARE you grab me you insufferable, ignorant, horny pain in my ass! And don't you even THINK about bringing that girl to Neverland! I swear sometimes I want to hit you so hard you'll forget how to fly! _

And that's not even the worst of it, but we won't go that far.

After spitting out a good rant, one of Tinkerbell's best Peter thought, her color slowly came back to golden, one shade at a time.

"I hope you're done yelling at me Tink cuz' I'm not bringing her to Neverland with us, I'm just curious." He explained.

Tink looked doubtful but she didn't argue. Despite her jealousy, she felt a strange tug towards the girl as well…one she promptly ignored. On the way back after an hour of playing games at Kensington Gardens, they decided to simply look around the room and investigate.

He and Tinkerbell opened the windows and crept in. He glanced around the room once and noticed a big creamy puppy fast asleep in her kennel in the corner. He gestured over to it to show Tink and she nodded in understanding. Peter couldn't begin with all the times he was attacked by this family's damn dog Nana and later Nana II. He went straight over to her bed and pulled down the covers to see her face. This was DEFINITELY not Jane. He saw many traces of Jane, yes and even Wendy with her creamy white skin and long hair and lips shaped like two pale rose petals. Other features were unknown to him, such as the thickness of her hair, her small perfectly rounded ears, and her two dimples under her cheeks.

It was obvious her dream was turning into a nightmare as she broke out into a sweat and her forehead scrunched up, causing her eyebrows to knit together, and he gently shook her. He couldn't help himself. He looked down at the girl in wonder and mumbled, "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I doubt anyone's really read this story I mean its only 1 chapter lol but if u have I'm finally gonna finish it but it would be great if you guyz reviewed n stuff. If you do put reviews please, be as honest as possible! I love feedback. Anyway just a short chapter I decided to write tonight I promise to get in a good one by the end of next week. I DO NOT OWN PETER PAN IF I DID I'D BE RICH**

Sarah wanted to think that Peter Pan was who knocked on her window, but she was a day away from being sixteen and she told herself repeatedly that her theory was nonsense. A dream fed by stories from her mother Jane of pirates, adventure, faith, trust, and pixie dust.

_Those stories are for children _a voice told her.

The gold specks in her dawn blue eyes flashed as she thought of the maturity expected of her at sixteen. Sarah hated responsibility and loved her child freedom. The anger didn't last long though; she could never hold onto her temper, she was just too _nice. Ugh _she thought. Not that she wanted to be mean or anything, but she hated the way her emotions stayed bundled up. The anger would build and build like a capped volcano, it wouldn't be able to spill over.

Adults longed for their children to behave like Sarah Darling for she never sassed her parents and never threw temper tantrums as a young girl. Her parents told her she barely even cried as a newborn. Kids would tease her looks simply because they knew she wouldn't fight back. But Sarah didn't care; she knew that there was nothing wrong with her physically and that there had to be an omega in every pack.

Shaking off her troubling thoughts, she sighed and climbed into bed, not caring it was only 8:30.

Soon she was asleep.

Sarah was surrounded by a forest of green. Shades varied from clover to mint to peridot. Everything glowed with a silver glint and when Sarah looked up she saw a full moon through the intertwined branches of the mossy trees. The moon helped to light the forest and reduce some of the shadows. She immediately thought _Neverland _but that couldn't be right. The Neverland in her mother's stories were filled with jungle like plants, not mossy oaks and birches. It was a peaceful night; the only sounds were the crickets as they called out to one another and the soft wind blowing through the leaves of the trees.

She started walking through the forest at a confident pace making turns and traveling up and down hills as she followed an invisible path. Minutes could've been hours, she didn't know, didn't really care either so she kept moving, but eventually fatigue was written all over her.

Not moments later she heard the bubbling laughter of moving water and staggered forward, extremely thirsty after her long pointless trek. She tripped forward and burst through a curtain of vines…

…Into the most beautiful sight of her sixteen years. The field was a perfect circle. Longs stalks of grass and sweeping vines completely surrounded the perimeter keeping this oasis in secret. A small circular pond dominated the center of the meadow. From where she stood it looked as if the full moon swallowed the entire pool, leaving the reflection as one brightly lit cream disk. White flowers bloomed letting out a neat, clean fragrance. She saw the water trickling down a small rock wall and into the pond creating a tiny waterfall. Crickets chirped a sweet nightly melody and fireflies flashed their lights through the air. Sarah could hardly take it all in. As she stepped into this otherworldly place, the grass parted on the opposite side.


End file.
